Daten High's Greatest Teacher
by Rocketman1728
Summary: peter giffin... and normal man the wants to make a better world as a teacher... to a highschool...full summary inside ...ya
1. Chapter 1

hello here's the PSG X Family Guy

full summary: brief, panty, stocking, kneesocks and scanty have a new teacher~ :)

parings: (none yet but give me some ideas~ or not ok~)

**[Quahog, Griffin home]**

peter pack his bags into the taxi and looked at his family and friends "Ok family and friends I must now said goodbye to you and say helloo to teaching students the american teaching because we all know the west counties have only a few years if we get another bush so i do not know when i'll be back maybe in 10 years i will return as a grey haired man that wishs to found what he lost the day he left his family~...ya good time to say goodbye"

"goodbye man that eats all of my kit kats...i will not miss you..."

"goodbye"

"peter...giggi"

"bye petet"

"bye dad"

"bye pete"

"goodbye peter"

"dad i wantted to say tha-"

meg didn't finish because the taxi drove off and the fact that no one cares

**[Daten City HighSchool, Overseas class]**

brief's thought 'I wonder what the teacher will be like'

panty's thought 'what the fuck'

stocking's thought '...eh'

scanty's thought '...i like tv...'

kneesocks' thought 'what's going to happen here?'

**(AN: I would do others... but there are no others and really the top 7 characters are WHAT YOU CAME TO SEE!)**

peter griffin walked into the room with a brown suit, white shirt, tie and grey pants and wrote his name on the broad "Class...I...Am.. . .Miss...ect...peter griffin and i'm going to teach you how i teach in america cause most liking half the people in this room we own it well i'll check the roll call list"

peter looked annoyed and looked at the number of kids that were to be here and put it down "You know it doesn't matter i trust you all and and i don't need to call roll one on trust and second on the fact there's picures by the names now~!"

peter began to take off his cloths from jacket to underwear "because you had too take this class and i have to teach!~"

he took out a scooter and road around his new students "THIS IS WHAT MY CLASS IS ALL ABOUT LEARN WITH ME CHILDREN LET US TEACH EACTHOTHER~!"

Brief's mouth open in shocked and spoke "The Anwser is 42!"

Peter smiled and road to brief's desk "PERSON NAMED AFTER UNDERWEAR BRIEF 'A' EVERYONE ELSE YOUR HELD BACK ANOTHER YEAR"

hope you liked the short story i might make more if you want~ :)

please give some family guy x panty and stocking ideas if you want~

plus pairing ideas~

and on chapter 2~... ya~

_...GoodNight EveryBody!..._


	2. day 2ya

CHAPTER 2!...ya~

'peter' walked into the class room **BUT **was in a Whire suit and blue pants "Hello Children it is me your teacher and not a mad clone planing on ruleing the world...ya~"

Peter brook the door down in a ruin one piece fan shirt panting "Children Don't listen too him **HE** Is An evil clo-"

clone peter stoped him for a min. "-mad i said mad clone"

peter said sorry and went on "okay A MAD CLONE TRYING TOO TAKE OVER THE WORLD ...By Schooling young people ...ya"

peter jumped in the air in slow-mo "Battle Time"

clone peter took out a giant sword witch no one knows where it came from "ehhhhhhhh~ !yahoo!~ Then "

**[1 Epic Battle Later~...ya~]**

A riot breaks out, making all the students in the classroom go haywire...the angels and demons pull out there weapons and start randomly shooting and/or cutting students. Then the clone starts attacking them, making them furious to where they start attacking the clone. The clone then overpowers them by knocking them all out. scanty's gun fell on the floor and slid too brief he quicky picked it up "Witch One Do I Shoot! I Don't Know!"

Brief shoots with his eyes closed hitting Panty in theshoulder. "** you!" she shouts grasping her arm. "Oops" he replied chucking  
the gun at the clone then running away at full speed. Peter then picks up a  
random kid and throws it at the clone as a distraction, then stabs it...

the clone peter cried as he spoke his last words with just one working eye looking at the class room "I've seen things you people wouldn't believe and from the right i only babies fighting on top of trucks while a dog humps a dumb blond woman, evil giant human/chicken fighting too the death though space & time, joe dressing up as a woman and making love too quagmire as our prank all those moments lost in time like chris getting blue balls from too much hentai...now time too die" the robot clone exploded into many, many piece...

peter giggles and holds up his one piece shirt "well i gues he isn't a One Piece...Oh .hA...haaa~"

peter walked too his desk and sat down "So know can i get a hand up on what just whated here?"

peter sits in his chair and drinks a cola with a smile "okay can anyone tell me why that happen? hun... youu five in the front row what your anwsers...please tell or you'll be held back a year.. with ME! da...Da...DAAAAA go ahead"

Brief says "I don't know anymore" and starts rocking back and forth in his seat.

Kneesocks says "I have no **ing clue..."

Scanty says "I want to have my classes switched"

Panty says "...No **ing way I'm staying back a year" then storms out of class.

Stocking looks up then finishes eating a cupcake she stole from Brief.

peter grins and takes his pants off and grabs his weels..ya "good now todays lessons can begin"

ASLO Thanks tooo The Angel kneesocks for helping me write this... ya~ shes nice~ :3

_...GoodNight EveryBody!~..._


End file.
